


Resolve

by MissCrazyWriter321



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Elizabeth finds Kelly and Diana, First Meetings, Friendship, Gen, Missing Scene, Negotiations, Pre Found Family, Snarky Mothers, possibly canon compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:21:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29669280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCrazyWriter321/pseuds/MissCrazyWriter321
Summary: “You’re Sean Renard’s mother.” She looks the woman over uncertainly. “You’re young.”The Hexenbiest waves a hand dismissively. “I try. Elizabeth Lascelles,” she adds. “And I think both of our sons would prefer if we didn’t kill each other, so maybe we can find some other solution.”
Relationships: Elizabeth Lascelles & Diana Schade-Renard, Kelly Burkhardt & Diana Schade-Renard, Kelly Burkhardt & Elizabeth Lascelles
Kudos: 14





	Resolve

**Author's Note:**

> I desperately wanted to see these two meeting, and this fic was born. Originally, it was going to be a Comfortember fic, but I feel like it didn't end up fitting with that, so it's just a stand-alone thing.

Sometimes, she truly hates being a Grimm. Not that she’d admit it to anyone, but then again, it’s not like she has anyone to admit it  _ to  _ (except possibly Diana, but the child is only a few weeks old; hardly the best at advice, though she’s a decent listener). Honestly, that’s part of the problem. 

The life of a Grimm is lonely. She learned that long ago, and a hundred times over: when she had to give up her husband and friend, when she had to leave her son behind, and every time she longed to call him over the years but couldn’t. 

But it’s more than that. Loneliness, she can handle. The times when she isn’t lonely are almost worse. 

She’s sitting in a booth at the back of a busy diner, watching the patrons filter in and out. Diana sleeps peacefully beside her, clutching the locket she has claimed as her own. On her own, Kelly would be fine; she could take every patron out without breaking a sweat. Most of them aren’t even Wesen, just ordinary people living their lives. But now, she has to account for Diana: how would she protect the child, should she try to get her out of there or hold her ground if something goes down, and what happens if she’s fighting two patrons and a third goes after Diana?

When she isn’t lonely, it means she has something to lose. And she has lost so, so much already. She’s not sure she could handle losing anyone else. 

The waitress is young, maybe nineteen, with a chipper smile and bright pink hair. Not Wesen, Kelly’s pretty sure, but not someone she can afford to get to know, nevertheless. 

“Welcome to Dan’s Diner! What can I get you?” 

Kelly has barely dared look away to check the menu. She feels like she’s been looking over her shoulder ever since she left Nick behind (again), child by her side. “A burger’s fine, thank you.” It seems like a safe choice; what kind of diner doesn’t have burgers?

The waitress nods, making note of this. “Mustard or mayo?” 

“Mustard.” She can eat some rather disgusting things to survive if she has to, but mayo isn’t one of them. 

With a final perky grin, the waitress disappears back into the kitchen, and Kelly returns her gaze to the door. 

A man comes in, hands in his pockets, and Kelly tenses instinctively, tracking him. He makes his way over to a table near the door, and draws his hands out… To wrap his arms around a young girl, maybe six or seven years old, who launches herself at him. Kelly exhales, forcing herself to look away. 

_ She’s better than this.  _ Normally, she can separate threat from harmless stranger without effort, but between Diana waking her up at all hours of the night crying and the constant fear that someone will show up to take the child away, her nerves are fraying a little. 

Wishing she’d ordered a coffee, she glances down at Diana. There’s something soothing about watching her sleep; the steady breaths in and out seem to make the dangers of the world fade away, if only for a moment. She never thought she’d be lucky enough to have this again. And this child isn’t hers-she knows that, even if she’s already starting to forget-but she’s under Kelly’s care, and that’s enough. 

She glances back briefly, checking the only other possible entrance: a door at the back of the diner, right next to the kitchen. Probably for taking trash out, if Kelly were to guess, but for the moment, no one’s using it. Relieved, she turns back to Diana.

Suddenly, Diana’s eyes open, and she stares up at Kelly with a familiar purple glow. Kelly’s heart nearly stops, but thankfully, nothing starts floating, and no one can see Diana in the carrier. 

Kelly looks up to see what has Diana’s attention, and freezes. A woman is walking straight toward her, with flowing blonde hair and eyes all too knowing. She looks so much like Diana that Kelly doesn’t dare think it’s a coincidence. 

She slips a knife into her hand, concealed from view but ready for use, and the blonde quirks a brow, but doesn't comment, just keeps walking forward. 

Just when she’s about to strike, the blonde slides into the booth across from her with a cheerful smile. “It gets exhausting, doesn’t it? Constantly being on the run, jumping at every shadow?”

Diana turns her head toward the woman, though she can’t see her, and Kelly hesitates. The child doesn’t seem upset… Then again, she was ready to let the Royals take her, so maybe that isn’t a good measure. 

“Leave us alone,” she warns the stranger. “You have no idea what you’re dealing with.”

The woman laughs. “Of course I do. You’re a Grimm.” 

Enough. Kelly flicks her wrist under the table, expecting the knife to land squarely in the stranger’s stomach. Instead, the stranger’s eyes glow briefly, and the blade returns to her hand. 

“And now you know what you’re dealing with.”

Obviously. “You’re Sean Renard’s mother.” She looks the woman over uncertainly. “You’re young.”

The Hexenbiest waves a hand dismissively. “I try. Elizabeth Lascelles,” she adds. “And I think both of our sons would prefer if we didn’t kill each other, so maybe we can find some other solution.” 

Unfortunately, she doesn’t have the luxury of worrying about what Nick would prefer. Not if she wants to keep Diana safe. If push comes to shove, she’ll do what she has to do. “Solution to what?”

“Well...” A pointed look. “You do have my granddaughter.”

The panic that jolts through her is far too deep for the simple protection mission this is supposed to be. Luckily, she never planned to pretend like she didn’t care about the girl. “You can’t have her back. Not as long as I’m alive.”

Elizabeth has the nerve to roll her eyes. “You _ Grimms.  _ Always so ready to fight someone. Just because you and I could tear each other to pieces in the middle of a crowded restaurant doesn’t mean we should.” She pauses, glancing around the room significantly. “If you could even call this place a restaurant.”

… Definitely Sean Renard’s mother, then. Barely resisting an eye-roll of her own, she replies, “What do you want?” 

“To help. You may know a thing or two about raising a child, but you know nothing about raising a Hexenbiest.” She leans back in her seat, utterly calm. “We’re a different sort altogether, and if you aren’t careful, you could have a problem on your hands. I only want Diana to have the best possible life,” she adds, and Kelly sighs, looking back down at the child. 

Maybe it’s the lack of sleep, but what Elizabeth is suggesting actually makes sense. On the other hand, it’s one thing to trust a newborn Hexenbiest who has never known anything else. Trusting a fully-grown one, especially the mother of the man who tried to kill Marie, is another issue. 

“Why should I trust you?” She asks finally. 

Elizabeth considers the question for a long moment. “Because you and I both want the same thing: for Diana to be healthy, happy, and cared for. And I believe you’re a part of that; she’s already chosen you. But I’d like to be part of it, too.”

_ She’s already chosen you.  _ A swell of warmth curls inside her, and she reaches out, resting a hand absently against Diana. Even back on the plane, when she was trying so hard to not get attached, something in her tugged her toward this child. She’s not altogether sure why she’s lucky enough to get this second chance at motherhood, but the fact that Diana seems to be giving her that warms the heart people would say she doesn’t have. 

“If you try anything,” Kelly warns finally, “if you try to take her away, or betray us in any way, I will kill you.” 

An eye-roll,  _ again,  _ as if Kelly’s concerns are absurdly over-the-top. “If I wanted to take her from you, I would have just killed you,” she points out matter-of-factly, which does absolutely nothing to convince Kelly this is the right choice, thank you very much. 

“Oh, like you could,” she mutters, and Elizabeth raises a brow, but doesn’t argue. The truth is, she probably  _ could  _ have  killed Kelly, easily, especially since Kelly didn’t know to look for her. 

Surprisingly, Elizabeth softens. “I’m not asking for much. You’re her mother, now. Just… Let me be her grandmother.” 

Maybe it’s the word  _ mother,  _ or the idea of not having to face this alone. Maybe it’s the tug in her chest, desperately wishing Marie were here to help her. Or maybe it’s just the simple plea. But some of the tension drains from Kelly, and she offers a wry grin. “Does that make you my mother, or my mother-in-law?”

Caught off-guard, Elizabeth stifles a sound that was  _ definitely  _ a snort, no matter how composed she tries to appear a moment later. “Well, that depends on whether or not you marry my son, I suppose.” 

Scoffing, Kelly shakes her head. “He tried to kill my sister. Besides, I think he’s still pretty taken with Little Miss Adalind.” 

Elizabeth hums. “Perhaps,” she allows thoughtfully. “He cares about her, but the things she has done since you’ve taken Diana have definitely driven a wedge between them. Though I suppose him giving Diana away was the first step in that.” 

“Wait, what do you mean?” Concern flickers in her chest. “What did she do?”

“That is… A very long story.” Elizabeth sighs, brushing some hair back from her face. “Are you completely set on eating here? There’s a nice place right up the road-”

Seriously? “With security cameras,” she points out. “And appetizers that cost more than I make in a year. Now, tell me about Adalind. Is Nick okay?”

Oh, she doesn’t like the way Elizabeth hesitates. If something happened to Nick… 

“What she did to him has been reversed,” Elizabeth says finally. “Most of it, anyway. And he isn’t injured. But I should start at the beginning…”

By the end of the meal (which Elizabeth firmly refuses to eat with her hands; watching someone eat a burger with a knife and fork is certainly a sight to behold), Kelly thinks it’s probably best that Adalind is gone now. If she were still in Portland, Diana might have to see Kelly murder the woman. On the other hand, she finds that she quite likes having someone else to watch over Diana, especially when it comes time to change the girl’s diaper. 

Maybe, just maybe, this can work. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, and I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
